


Finding Steve

by letsgetlokii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetlokii/pseuds/letsgetlokii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky drags Steve away from the danger at the SHIELD headquarters and onto the riverbank. But Steve is injured and weak, and Bucky needs to find help before HYDRA finds them both. Meanwhile Natasha, Sam, and Clint begin hunting for Steve so they can find The Captain and get him some help. But can Bucky convince Steve's friends that he wants to help Steve and not hurt him? And can Steve convince his best friend to stay with him, instead of running away? This is a Bucky/Steve fic with a Clint/Natasha side fling :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the movie and I was blown away. Knew that I had to change the ending a bit and make Bucky stay with Steve instead of running away! I hope you guys like this story. It won't be very long, and hopefully it'll be finished before the end of the month! follow me at tumblr at captainbuckyy.tumblr.com to suggest my next fic! I need some ~inspiration~

Bucky breathed heavily as he dragged Steve's motionless body through the water and towards the riverbank. Behind him he could hear the screams of the people desperately trying to escape the S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters before the three ships blew up the entire are sky high. 

He ignored the yelling and used all the strength in his metal arm to carry Steve and paddle towards land but it was hard after all the energy he exerted fighting and lifting the steel beam that trapped his body. The one that Steve, beaten and shot, had managed to lift high enough for Bucky, the one who had done the beating and the shooting, to crawl out from underneath. The memory made Bucky lift Steve's head higher above the water and kick his legs harder towards the riverbank. 

"C'mon Steve, c'mon." he grunted as he finally made it to the muddy riverbank. He wrapped his arms around Steve's prone form and dragged him towards the trees where they couldn't be spotted by the planes flying overhead. Finally satisfied, positioned Steve's body so that he was resting sitting up against a tree. He placed his fingers on Steve's throat and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but beating nevertheless. Bucky's hands trailed down Steve's throat towards his stomach where he was shot. When he pulled his hands away, they were covered in blood.

He gritted his jaw. He did this. To his best friend. And they did this to him. HYDRA. Found his broken body, and turned him to a brainwashed monster so he could destroy everything he had previously stood for. His breathing became broken as he felt tears stream down his face. A low moan from Steve made him gasp.

"Steve!" he breathed. His friend's face was covered in bruises and his upper lip was bleeding.

Steve moved his head and gave a low groan moving his hands to his stomach and clutching it in pain. Bucky felt the panic rising in his throat. He had to do something before Steve bled out. He had to find out where Steve's friends were hiding, and get him to safety. He couldn't risk carrying Steve himself and inflicting even more damage on his friend's body than he already had. The best option was to find a hiding spot for Steve's body where no one could find him, and leave a note praying that if Steve did wake up, he would stay put until Bucky came back for him.

He looked around him for temporary bandages he could use to wrap around the wounds before he left. He cut strips from his own uniform, cleaning them in the river and wrapping them carefully around Steve's waist.

"I'll be back Steve. I'll be back with help." he murmured, moving his hand to his best friend's face and cupping it gently.

"Then we can talk. You can tell me what I've missed." he whispered now, moving his forehead until it was resting against Steve's. And with a deep breath, he stood up and moved back towards the river.

~~~  
"We should be looking harder for Steve. He can't have gone far with the injuries he's sustained." Natasha said pacing around the room. Behind her sat Sam, who appeared tensed and ready to spring at any moment, and Fury who was completely motionless, staring into space thoughtfully.

"I've sent some trusted agents to look around the area once again to see any sign of him. Like you said, Agent Romanoff, he can't have gone very far. But we did find his shield washed up on shore. Wherever he is, he's injured and defenceless." Supplied Maria Hill sitting in front of a computer, using the resources in the place they were staying to gathering Intel on SHIELD's current state.

Natasha's jaw nearly dropped. SHIELD was totally down, and they had no clue who they could trust. There was the possibility that HYDRA could still be in their ranks and that HYDRA could find Steve before they did. All of a sudden, the stakes were raised higher than they had been before. The life of Captain America, of Steve was at stake.

"No offense Maria, but I don't think that any agents can be trusted. Not when we still have no clue who's loyal to us." Natasha said staring directly at Maria.

"Too late. They've been searching for him since the rubble's cleared." Maria stated. She stopped typing and swiveled her chair to face the battle-worn Natasha.

"I've already tested them all, Natasha. Ive worked with them for years. They can be trusted!" Continued Maria, using a soothing voice to calm Natasha.

"Then let's hope that HYDRA doesn't find Steve first. Or worst, the Winter Soldier." Natasha spat, storming away. She felt angry, useless, and most of all, upset. That her new friend was hurt somewhere and that there was nothing she could do to find him. 

She shook her head angrily, auburn locks flying into her face and rolled her soldiers. There was no way she would stand back and wait for some else to find Steve. She would do it herself. But not without some help first. She pulled out her own cell phone and dialed a number she had memorized years ago.

"Hey Clint. How far away are you? Because I need you to drop whatever you're doing and head over to our safe house in DC. It's important." and with that, she hung up her phone, and began making her way back into the room. She would also need Sam's help. The man and Steve had bonded over the past few weeks, and Natasha knew that he too couldn't stand back and do nothing.

"Hey Sam." She whispered softly, glancing quickly to make sure Maria and Fury wouldn't notice. Damn. Fury already had his eye pointed at her knowingly. Then, very subtly, he nodded. That was all Natasha needed. She grabbed Sam's arm and laced their fingers together, dragging him out of the room.

"Okay, here's the deal. Me, you, and by buddy Clint are gonna find Steve before those agents Maria dispatched do. Maria is completely loyal to us, and to SHIELD, but I sure as hell don't trust those Agents she's dispatched." Natasha informed, walking briskly towards the exits.

"Sounds cool Nat." Grinned Sam, feeling hopeful for the first time in hours. Suddenly he crashed into Natasha's still back. She turned back to face him slowly.

"Never. Call. Me. Nat." she said dangerously, taking a menacing step towards him each time.

"O-Okay, that's cool, I get it." Sam's eyes were widening at the ferocity of Natasha's face. Never mess with a girl whose been through a rough battle, whose had the agency she worked for destroyed, and just lost her good friend. Lesson noted.


	2. Running out of time

Bucky found himself in the streets of DC dressed in a dark hoodie and black jeans. He had tossed his uniform the second he bought the new clothes in a poor attempt to disguise himself. The sales associate had held him up for a long while going on and on about designs that would flatter his "muscular physique" before he snapped at the sales associate to hurry the fuck up because he had places to be. The cowering woman cashed him out so fast, she probably forgot to charge him for the shoes.

But he was finally free, and he quickly tried to remember all HYDRA had on the Black Widow and Hawkeye. From the information HYDRA had gathered, they had several safe houses in DC alone and he thankfully had the locations for all of them. He scanned the street he was walking down for a vehicle that wouldn't be reported as stolen for a while, but that was quick enough to get him to all the safe houses. There was no way he could accomplish everything on foot.

After turning the corner and entering into an upper-class neighbourhood, he began his hunt for the car he would use.

"JOHNNY! IS THAT YOU?!" screamed an elderly woman from inside the house he was currently walking in front of. Bucky froze and turned to stare at the white picket fence the voice was behind. It was an old woman tending to her massive garden. A shining black Bentley was glinting in the driveway.

"JOHNNY!!!! I LEFT THE KEYS IN THE CAR, NOW GO AND BUY ME THAT VERSACE DRESS I SENT TO YOU! I LEFT THE CREDIT CARD IN THE GLOVE COMPARTMENT!!!" the old woman continued screaming. For the first time in a long time, Bucky felt lucky. He quickly ran inside the Bentley and started the car, speeding away from the neighborhood. Time to find some health supplies for Steve before he embarked on the search for his friends.

~*~*~

"Steve." whispered Bucky lifting Steve's head from the make-shift pillow he made. He replaced it with the brand new pillow he had bought, and brushed the dirt from Steve's short blond locks. He then went to work on the wounds, cleaning them with an alcohol rub and re-dressing them.

He had hid Steve in a cave that was about a kilometre from where they had washed up on shore. There was fresh water nearby, and the cave was well hidden from those walking by and from overhead so airplanes sent by both HYDRA and SHIELD wouldn't find them. Bucky finished dressing the wound and leaned back against the cold stone of the cave wall. He positioned himself so that Steve's head was now resting in his lap, and began running his fingers once again through Steve's hair.

"Steve, bud, can you hear me now? I need you to hang on a little while longer. Until I find you some real help in a hospital. I know we've dealt with worst situations then this, so just hang in there buddy. I think I know where Barton and Romanoff might be and I'll be there tomorrow morning. But I'll sleep here tonight alright? So we can be together. I can remember most things from the 40's, Steve. I remember enlisting and you finding me. I remember you, Captain America. I just need you to wake up and remind me of the things I missed. And I can tell you what those bastards at HYDRA did to me." finished Bucky, silent tears now running down his face.

He quickly wiped his face on his sleeve and moved Steve back onto his little bed and wrapped the new blanket he bought over Steve's body. Keeping his eyes on his friends body, he laid down to sleep vowing to get Steve to a hospital by tomorrow evening whether he found Steve's friends or not.

~~~~~~~

"Okay." said Clint slowly laying back on his leather chair. They were at the safe house located in an apartment building populated by elderly people. The fact that most residents had difficulty hearing made it easier to discuss SHIELD related business. The added cookies and treats the neighbours made for the "young married couple" was a nice bonus as well.

"So let me get this straight. Cap and Winter Soldier are fighting. Cap insists on letting Maria shoot down the plane he was on. And now we can't find either Cap or the Winter Soldier?!" he ended his rant by giving Natasha a bewildered look.

"Exactly. And would it have killed you to have been in DC while all this was happening? We could have used your help." Natasha said plopping down next to Clint on the leather couch.

"You know I was dealing with those Chinese spies that infiltrated that military base in South Korea, baby." soothed Clint wrapping his muscular arms around his girlfriend's waist. Natasha gave a sad smile and leaned back into Clint.

"Awww, y'all are too cute for words. But if you don't mind, shouldn't we be finding Steve?" came a voice from the kitchen. Sam's  head emerged from behind the fridge giving the couple a knowing look.

Natasha and Clint both flushed and awkwardly backed away from another. They had become a couple after the New York invasion, and didn't often get chances to see each other.

"Sam's right. I think we should start by searching the area around the SHIELD headquarters. His last known location was inside the ship right? So let's assume that he managed to jump off _before_ it crashed into the building. He's probably in the forest just outside DC, where the lake that SHIELD built ends." Natasha said thoughtfully. She knew that Steve was definitely in hiding wherever he was, but sooner or later he would have to seek medical attention for his wounds. The team would have to find him before that point, and before HYDRA could find him themselves.

"Let's go team." She exclaimed, jumping from the couch and heading to the door.

"We have a friend to find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I accidentally posted this as "completed" urghhh. It's not done yet guys! But this won't be a super long fic, as you can tell by the short chapters. I'm excited to write about Steve waking up soon :D Hope you guys like it so far, please leave some kudos and comments ^^ those make my day much brighter~♥


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky remembers the good ole days, and the team finally meets our Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, I had finals. And then I had writers block. I hope lots of people are enjoying this story, kudos and comments make me so happy, you wouldn't believe it. I love replying to your comments! Follow me on tumblr captainbuckyy.tumblr.com so we can talk about captain america, or teen wolf, or kpop, or whatever! I follow back :D

Bucky's eyes flew open to the sound of a pained moan. In an instant, he rolled over and regarded Steve's sweaty forehead and shivering frame. Damn. He must have caught a fever.

Bucky worried his lip and sprung into action. He ripped the ends off of the blanket he bought to cover Steve and made his way out of the cave to the stream a couple of feet away from the cave. It must have been midday, and man, it was beautiful outside.

It made Bucky smile sadly, these were Steve's favourite days. Before the war, they might have played catch outside or simply strolled through the park. It reminded him of another beautiful day a long time ago.

 

**-1938-**

"Boys! Make sure you don't stay out too late!" called out Sarah, Steve's mother.

"Don't worry Mrs. Rogers, I'll bring back your son in one piece." Bucky shot her a handsome smile and heard Steve snickering behind him.

"Yeah right." he heard Steve mutter. Mrs. Rogers hadn't heard and gave Bucky a soft smile.

"I know you will James." she said adoringly, before blowing them a kiss and heading back inside her home.

The boys shared a smile and headed down the bustling street making their way towards the park. Steve walked closely to Bucky trying to avoid collision with the people walking in the opposite direction. At 18 years old, Steve was incredibly frail. But what he lacked in height, he made up for in character. He was one of the best men Bucky knew, and would become a force to be reckoned with in the future.

Bucky discretely reached out and gently brushed his fingers against Steve's. He glanced up and saw his friend's knowing blue eyes locked with his own. He felt Steve's fingers squeeze his own reassuringly before a mischievous smile crossed Bucky's face.  He leaned in close and whispered in Steve's ear.

"Let's go to our spot in the park."

A bright smile came across his friend's face, and they quickly made their way down to the magnificent park in their town. Their hands brushed occasionally and they both stole glances at one another's faces.

The eventually made it to the park where they sat down next to each other beneath a maple tree.  Steve lay down with his head resting in Bucky's lap and Bucky's hands running through his hair.

"Dad says that there's a war coming." Steve said worrying his bottom lip. Bucky looked down at his friend and tilted Steve's chin towards him.

"If there's a war, we'll fight." Bucky said confidently, placing his forehead gently against Steve's.

"I know. I just hope puberty finally hits me by then. Sure as hell hasn't happened yet." joked Steve motioning towards his thin frame. He smiled, but inside he was disappointed. Bucky had developed so quickly into a mature young man, while Steve could easily pass as 14.

"I'd rather have you fight by my side the way you are now than some other soldier. I know you'd watch my back, Steve." Bucky said seriously, frowning slightly He began combing his fingers through Steve's hair again.

"I don't even think you know how much that means. To hear you say that." he heard Steve say.

"I've always thought it. And I'll always believe it."

 

**-2014-**

 After making sure the strips of fabric were heavy with water, Bucky turned back towards the cave before freezing in his footsteps.

"Sam, as much as I appreciate your help in finding Steve, if you keep whistling I may have to rip that tongue of yours out."

Bucky's felt his heart pound in his heart before narrowing his eyes. He quickly made his way back to the cave as silently as he could.

Steve's shallow breath was all Bucky needed to hear before making a decision. He had to find a way to lead Steve's friends to this cave. But he had no intention of leaving Steve's side, he would die before anyone separated them again.

After cooling down Steve's heated body, Bucky closed his eyes and brought his mouth to Steve's ear.

"Steve. Hope your friends don't kill me." he whispered softly before focusing his blue eyes on the entrance of the cave.

He got up and lifted his head high, before walking in the direction of the voices.

"Play nice kids. Last thing we need is you too finishing each other off before HYDRA even reaches us." he heard a man say.

"Him? Finish ME off?? You're kidding, right babe?" The red haired woman exclaimed as she examined the ground for foot prints.

Bucky smiled gently. He could see why Steve liked these people. But that didn't make them any less deadly. He quickly walked towards them, his face devoid of emotion. He reached a spot where they could see he was unarmed. Bracing himself, he cleared his throat.

Three heads swivelled to his direction, all pulling out various weapons whilst doing so.

"I mean you no harm. I need you to help Steve. He's sick." he said slowly raising his arms in the air. He could hear from the sharp intakes that his metal arm was probably gleaming in the sunlight. He hoped it looked more beautiful than deadly.

"Clint. Cuff him." he heard the woman say as she walked slowly towards him, her eyes never leaving his own.

Bucky tried not to smile. Cuffs? It would take him 2 seconds to shatter them. If he had smiled however, it would have slipped off his face as the man, Clint, approached him with some electric monstrosity.

"This shouldn't hurt. That is, if you don't try to escape. Even Loki himself couldn't escape these bad boys." the man said with a sinister smirk as he shackled the cuffs onto Bucky.

Bucky winced as he felt the heat from the electricity circle his wrists.

"I hid Steve in a cave not too far from here. Hurry." he said turning towards the cave.

The group made their way to the cave and Bucky watched as Natasha, the woman, kneel next to Steve's shivering body.

"It's bad." she said frowning, re-adjusting the fabric strips Bucky had placed earlier on Steve.

"Come on. Let's get him to safety."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update D: Steve POV as requested! Boys are meeting next chapter I cant wait to write it :D please leave some kudo's to let me know you liked it! Comment what you think about the chapter or the story! (even some criticism would be appreciated!) The last round of comments made me feel so fuzy and warm! Thanks for the support ^^

Bucky sat emotionless across from Fury an interrogation room. He was still stuck in the same handcuffs sitting across from Fury who was carefully analyzing him.

"So you're telling me the two of you fought, you critically injured him, and then you remembered who you are and dragged Steve from the wreckage into a cave and tried to nurse him back to health? You understand why I'm having a hard time believing this right?" Fury asked in disbelief.

Bucky assumed it was because he had tried to kill the man before.

"That's what happened sir. Honestly, If I wanted to hurt Steve. I could have done it ages ago." he replied trying to get across the sincerity in his voice. He hoped that by behaving well he would be allowed to visit Steve who was currently resting from some surgeries.

Fury leaned back in his chair and regarded Bucky's appearance. He noticed the dark bags under the man's eyes which were free from that god awful war paint he wore while he served HYDRA. Bucky was unshaven and looked utterly exhausted. Fury also noticed the way Bucky's eyes darted every few seconds to the ceiling where Steve was being treated on the second floor.

And he with a sigh, he stood up to deliver his verdict to the rest of the crew.

Fury walked towards Natasha and Clint who were watching the interrogation (all 7 hours of it) patiently from a couch further down the room.

"What do you guys think?" Fury asked casually.

"I think he's telling the truth. He didn't even try to run or fight when we came across Steve." Supplied Clint.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Bucky and spat at him in Russian, "If you even think about hurting Steve, or anyone on this team, I'll make you wish you had never been born." And with that she sauntered away from the men and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Bucky felt himself getting angry. Girls were never this rude back when he and Steve were young. What happened to respecting your elders?!

~*~*~

Steve POV.

Steve slowly opened his eyes and immediately groaned shutting them again. Everywhere hurt. His entire body was aching and throbbing. He attempted to open his eyes again, and saw that he was laying in a hospital bed. There were IV drips leading out his arms and into a machine. He was flabbergasted. What had happened to him? He let out another groan and felt his stomach throb in response.

"Steve!" he heard someone gasp. His neck was stiff so he couldn't turn his head, but the source of the voice was immediately identified when Maria Hill's face came into view. She smiled sadly at him and began rearranging his bandages.

"You're finally awake." she murmured working quickly.

"Finally?" he managed to reply, his throat scratchy and dry.

She gave him a wry smile as she brought a water bottle complete with a straw to his lips. He greedily took 3 long gulps before pulling away. He immediately felt a bit better.

"You've been unconscious ever since the battle against HYDRA." she said softly placing the water bottle back on the stand next to his bed.

Steve gaped as the memories came back to him rapidly.

"Bucky!" he remembered. Bucky and him fighting on the ship. The blackness after he succeeded in bringing down the ships.

"He's here." Maria stated carefully watching the expression on Steve's face.

The expression that bloomed within Steve at that moment could only be described as hopeful. And excited. As well as a bit of nervousness.

"Can I see him?" He asked trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. The fact that his friend was here could only mean that he had finally gotten through to Bucky and he began feeling impatient looking at Maria's cold expression.

"He's being interrogated by Fury at the moment." she replied cooly. But her expression softened at the melancholy expression that he wore.

"He was apparently keeping you safe for the past few days when we were looking for you. He even tried to nurse you back to health. But your condition was too grave. It's a good thing Natasha, Clint, and Sam." she said.

Steve's heart began to hammer inside his chest. Feelings for Bucky he had not felt in a very long time began to surface and he wanted nothing more than for Bucky to be here with him.

"Please Maria. I need to see him. Let me hold my own interrogation." he pleaded.

"When you're in better health." She promised as she began fiddling with the machine pumping an unknown substance into his blood stream. He felt his eyes begin to droop and cursed. Sleep slowly took over him and soon, he was fast asleep.

~*~*~

Bucky POV

"This is where you'll be staying." Fury indicated. The room was bright and cheerful flowers smiled back at him. Bucky hated the room immediately.

"Don't think of it as a jail. Think of it as a second home." Fury said smirking at the scowl on Bucky's face. The SHIELD agents had given him a change of clothes and a hot meal. He also had a shower for the first time in a long time and the hot water on his tense muscles felt nothing short of amazing. Apparently they believed him, but not enough to have him wander their secret base. Fury had promised him that he could see Steve tomorrow morning, with someone to watch both of them. Bucky did not consider himself religious, but he prayed that Natasha Romanoff would not be the one with the two of them tomorrow.

"Get some shut eye Winter Soldier. No offence, but you look like you need it. Holler if you need a book or something." Fury said happily walking out of the cheerful dungeon and locking the door behind him.

Bucky sat on the bed and closed his eyes. None of this mattered. What mattered was that he would see his best friend tomorrow. The very thought made his stomach coil into knots.


	5. Meeting.

Bucky awoke from his dream with a startle. His body was tense and sweat poured from him as he recalled the dream. It had been about the last time he spoke to Steve, his friend desperately trying to remind him of their past together.

Bucky groaned audibly and slammed his head into his pillow. If only he had remembered who he was BEFORE he did so much damage on Steve. That would have been amazing.

The door to his bedroom flew open and Maria Hill sauntered in holding a tray filled with hot food.

"Breakfast Mr.Barnes." She said smiling as she placed the tray on the stand next to his bed.

Bucky regarded her carefully wondering what the chances were that she had secretly poisoned the food. Nah. If she wanted him dead, she seemed like the type to put a bullet in his brain.

"Thanks." he grunted reaching for the egg sandwich.

"After you're done eating we can go see Steve. He's been awake for a few hours." she said

Bucky's jaw dropped and he swiveled his head towards the clock on the wall. 1:40pm. He had slept for over 12 hours.

"I was going to wake you sooner, but you were sleeping pretty soundly." she added.

Bucky then began eating his food as quickly as possible, he was finally going to see Steve!

~*~*~*~

Steve attempted to drink his soup, wincing in the process.

He heard a loud sigh from his left as Natasha got up and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Let me." she said as she grabbed the bowl and held the spoon to his lips. Steve scowled but allowed his friend to feed him like a child.

Just then, he heard his bedroom door swing open as two people walked into the room.

"Steve." he heard a low voice say.

His breath was caught in his chest as he turned his head to face the door.

"Bucky!" he cried out.

~*~*~*~

Bucky regarded Steve carefully analyzing the bandages that covered his friend's naked torso. He couldn't help but feel guilty knowing he had done that. His own injuries had been dealt with by Fury himself the day before.

"Hey buddy." he whispered inching closer to the bed whilst simultaneously shooting Romanoff a glare as she shovelled another spoonful of soup to Steve's waiting mouth.

He finally reached the bed and grabbed the bowl of soup from Natasha snapping, "I can do that."

She simply huffed and walked across the room to wear Maria was now reading something on a tablet.

He took her spot on the bed next to Steve and began feeding his friend silently.

~*~*~*~

We sat in silence until the bowl of soup was done and then Bucky sighed loudly.

"I'm really sorry Steve." he mumbled reaching for Steve's hand.  Steve simply squeezed his in turn.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You were literally brainwashed. Who knows what horrors you've gone through." Steve said sympathetically stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.

"There's no excuse. I could have killed you." he replied mournfully.

"It takes more than a crazy HYDRA agent to take down Captain America. Even one that has a dangerous robotic arm." Steve teased.

He gave a small half smile at that, but Steve was satisfied. Baby steps. They sat in silence again, holding hands until Natasha and Maria silently began making their way out of the room.

"I know when I'm not wanted." grumbled Natasha. She suddenly spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Bucky.

"But I hear any sign of confrontation and you're DEAD." she growled. Bucky simply glowered right back at her and she left.

Bucky turned once again to face Steve, and began coming even closer to his friend until he was hovering right above Steve.

"I've been waiting to do this for a while." he mumbled leaning down and pressing his lips against his friends.

Steve replied eagerly bringing his good arm up and began carding his hand through Bucky's long hair.

He felt the groan against his lips and opened his mouth allowing Bucky to enter the damp cavern of his mouth.

The kissed for what felt like eternity, neither wanting the moment to end.

Bucky gasped as he broke the kiss and began tracing Steve's face with his fingers. Then giving a sly smile, he began feeling his way down Steve's body until he rested on his crotch, which was hard in anticipation.

"Since I hurt you the last time we spoke, I think its only fair for me to pleasure you now." Bucky whispered in Steve's ear licking the shell of it.

Steve simply moaned in response as Bucky's hands began squeezing his throbbing member.

Bucky then got up and rearranged himself until his face was parallel to Steve's cock. Then he carefully removed Steve's pajama bottom, and lowered his mouth onto Steve's cock.

Steve gasped and squirmed as he felt the hot mouth of his best friend take him completely. He wanted to arch his back, but it was too painful to do so. He settled with grabbing the back of Bucky's head and thrusting his hips towards Bucky's waiting mouth.

"Bucky....So close." he moaned writhing into his bed as his orgasm approached.

Bucky quickly removed his mouth from the waiting cock, and began coating his fingers in spit. Steve looked on in lustful anticipation, spreading his legs as far as he could. Bucky smirked at Steve's eagerness and locked eyes with his friend as he began slowly moving his fingers towards the waiting entrance.

"Gahh!" gasped Steve as the first finger was working its way deep inside of him. Bucky took that as a sign and added a second finger looking for the spot that would make his friend see stars. He knew he found it when Steve let out a loud groan began thrusting against his hand.

"Steve hang on a bit longer." Bucky said right before he took Steve's cock into his mouth as far as it would go, while also pumping his fingers in and out of Steve's entrance making sure to hit that sweet spot. The reaction was instantaneous as Steve moaned loudly, finally coming hard into Bucky's waiting mouth.

Bucky swallowed everything and slowly took his fingers out as he moved to lay down next to Steve.

"Amazing." whispered Steve kissing Bucky and tasting himself on his friends tongue.

"I know. You made me come just from your facial expression." Bucky said pointing to the wet spot on the front of his pants.

Steve chortled and cupped Bucky's member promising, "I'll take care of this next time."

Bucky simply beamed in response and leaned in to kiss his friend once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!! Just the epilogue left and we are done with this story. Thanks to everyone who read this, and left comments and kudo's they mean the world to me!


End file.
